


I love you, I love you, I love you

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [23]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 26: Getting Married
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I love you, I love you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LoS and QoAaD*

“Kit?”

Kit looked up from his book at Ty. His 22 year old fiancée was looking at him, his pencil down from where he had been grading tests. Kit and Ty took over the tutor position at the LA Institute after Diana decided she wanted to work somewhere different. Ty handled the general knowledge, while Kit and Emma handled training. Julian had a lot of work to do as the head of the Institute and a close advisor to the Consul, Alec Lightwood, but he helped with tutoring when he could. The Institute had a few kids who were staying there on their travel year as well as Emma and Julian’s two year old child and 14 year old Tavvy. Tessa’s six year old would come for lessons as well. Needless to say, both Kit and Ty were pretty busy with their jobs. 

“What Ty?”

“Let’s elope.”

Kit’s jaw dropped slightly, but he could tell Ty was completely serious. He didn’t joke about those kinds of things. 

“Why do you want to do that?”

Ty stood up from the desk he was seated at and sat down on the library’s couch next to Kit.

“Well…I’m not sure that I want a billion people there at a wedding that I don’t really know. They’d come up to us and congratulate us, but it would all be worthless. If we elope, then we avoid all that.”

“Okay, so what if we make it family only? Just the Blackthorns, Jace’s family, and Tessa’s family,” Kit said. Ty’s face grew thoughtful, his gray eyes reflecting the moon from outside the window. 

“Okay. But that’s it?”

“That’s it. If that’s too many people we can just do your original plan, but I want my family to be there.”

Ty smiled. “I want our family to be there too.”

“We should probably plan a wedding. Seeing that we’ve been engaged for five months already and haven’t done that.”

Ty laughed and kissed Kit gently. “Okay.” 

They ended up having the wedding on the Institute’s beach. Everything looked soft in the moonlight, as Ty wanted to get married at night. There were gray chairs set up, all leading to where Julian was standing, ready to officiate. There were flowers in clear vases next to him, with enchanted lights (courtesy of Magnus) floating about, giving illumination.

The guests were all seated, except for Emma and Tessa, who were there getting their children ready to walk down the aisle with Kit and Ty. Kit didn’t care if it wasn’t the traditional way, but he knew he wanted Tessa’s kid Mina, who was like his little sister, to walk with him. And he knew Ty had wanted his cute little niece Olive to hand him off. When he had asked Emma, she smiled so brightly that Kit thought Ty would be blinded.

Gentle music played by Jace began to play, and it sounded familiar, but Kit couldn’t quite figure out from where. But he walked down the aisle, his legs shaking with his hand in his little sister’s. She smiled up at him, her dark eyes huge as she whispered, “It’s going to be okay Kit.”

He squeezed her hand lightly, and she squeezed it back. He found himself next to Julian, so he leaned down and gave Mina a hug, holding her tightly. He stood up and winked at her as she giggled and ran back down to sit with Tessa and Jem. He saw them both smile up at him, their newborn boy in Jem’s arms.

Kit turned his gaze to Ty, who had Olive clutching onto him tightly. Ty’s eyes seemed to shine as he got closer to Kit, his smile blinding. Beautiful.

Ty hugged Olive tightly, gave her a kiss on the head, and handed her off to Emma, who took her to the front row of chairs. When Julian had asked if they could name their daughter after Livvy, Ty at first had been closed off to the idea. But after he thought about it, he had told them to do it. As soon as she was born, Olive was the perfect tribute to Ty’s twin sister. Ty loved her so much and would often babysit her with Kit. 

Julian was talking, and Kit had to make himself pay attention. Probably shouldn’t zone off at your own wedding. 

Ty pulled out a small piece of paper, and held it out in front of him. 

“Kit. I plan everything down to the minute, because that’s what helps me. But…” Ty ripped the paper in half and tucked it back into the pocket of his black and gold ceremonial gear. “I can’t plan anything with you. You throw off all of my predictions. You always throw off my routines. Frankly, it sometimes gets annoying,” he said, smiling. The guests laughed a little, and Kit felt his cheeks flush. “That makes me become more adventurous. You’re the reason I smile and feel confident when I get ready for the day. You’ve made me the best version of myself, Christopher. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Ty finished, his throat thick with tears at his reference to Livvy.

Kit felt tears sting in his eyes, and he blinked them back. “I don’t think I can top that,” he started. “But I’ll try to match it. Before I met you, I felt like I didn’t have a place. But ever since you held that knife to my throat Ty, you’ve changed my life. After my dad d-died, I was angry at the world and at the people I blamed for taking him away, the Shadowhunters. But you didn’t give up on me, despite how many times I pushed you away. You gave me your friendship, the greatest gift I’ve ever received. I love you Tiberius Blackthorn. Now and forever.”

Kit saw Ty’s eyes flood with tears, and Kit reached out and took his hands, squeezing lightly. He couldn’t focus on anything that Julian was saying. Ty was truly the most beautiful being Kit had ever met. After a hazy few minutes of repeating what Julian said, it was time for the runes.

Julian handed a stele to Ty. Ty took Kit’s hand, and Kit felt the slight stinging of the tip as Ty drew the marital rune on the hand opposite of the voyance rune. Kit stared down at the intricate marking, before realizing he was standing there staring, so he quickly took the stele from Ty and drew the same rune on the back of Ty’s hand. He had never concentrated so hard on getting a rune right.

After he was done, Julian took back the stele, smiling with tears in his eyes. Kit felt blood rush to his head as he heard, “…you may now kiss your husband.”

Kit wasted no time in closing the gap between him and Ty, smashing their lips together. It held just as much thrilling electricity as their first kiss, perhaps even more. He could feel moisture on his face, but he didn’t know if it was his or Ty’s tears. 

They broke apart, and Kit could distantly hear people clapping as he pressed his forehead against Ty’s and looked deep into his new husband’s eyes. Their beautiful gray seemed to hold a new radiance as Ty smiled at him, their arms around each other. 

Kit smiled and whispered, “I love you Tiberius Blackthorn.”

Ty stroked his face gently with his thumb. “I love you Christopher Herondale. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wrote this yesterday, but I fell asleep before I could post. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
